Ramza Beoulve
Ramza Beoulve, também conhecido como Ramza Lugria, é o principal protagonista de Final Fantasy Tactics. Ele é um membro da respeitada Casa Beoulve. O pai de Ramza, Barbaneth Beoulve, é um Cavaleiro Gallant da Guerra de Cinquenta Anos. Ramza tem uma irmã, Alma, a quem ele ama muito e cuida. Ramza também tem dois meio-irmãos, General Zalbaag da Ordem do Céu do Norte e Dycedarg, que serve diretamente o Duque Larg. Perfil Aparência Ramza tem longos cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos. Como a Ordem do Céu do Norte que ele usa um conjunto de armadura sobre uma túnica de manga comprida azul, para significar sua nobreza como um Beoulve, e tem uma capa branca, embora este não é mostrado em seu sprite no jogo. Depois de se tornar um mercenário ele corta o cabelo e usa uma armadura pesada roxo escuro em seu torso, cotovelos e ombros com dois pontos em cada protetor de ombro, ao longo de um couro preto que abrange os punhos de suas luvas de couro marrom sobre a manoplas brancas. Ele veste branco, botas longas com dois pontos em cada protetor de joelho sobre calças de couro marrom. Nas cenas CGI, ele é descrito com base em sua arte oficial. No último Capítulo os ombros, cotovelos, antebraços, mãos, pernas e pés de Ramza são banhados com uma armadura ciano. Os protetores de ombro tem um buraco oval no interior de um tecido grosso, preto. Seus protetores de cotovelo vestido por fora da roupa preta, juntamente com seus protetores de braço, e protetores de mão usado sobre as luvas de couro. O tecido preto tem um aplique de uma cabeça de touro branco no peito. As pernas são apoiadas por um cinto de couro amarrado marrom com uma fivela de ouro, sobre o tecido preto, segurando na virilha e coxa de couro suspensórios, usados sobre calças de couro branco. Os protetores da coxa são feitas de duas camadas que se movem em conjunto com a coxa, que se movem em conjunto com as joelheiras, que são apoiados por cintas. Os protetores de pernas e pés são usados sobre botas marrons. Este equipamento não é visto no final do War of the Lions onde ele mantém sua roupa mercenário dos capítulos 2 e 3. Personalidade Inicialmente a motivação de Ramza para lutar é principalmente para proteger os outros e defender o nome de sua família. Seu perfil do personagem afirma que "ele foi o pior dos quatro irmãos e está ciente disso", e deseja provar-se digno do nome da casa. Depois de tomar a decisão de deixar a Casa Beoulve, Ramza se torna um mercenário que trabalha para Goffard Gaffgarion, tornando-se um herói altruísta que deseja proteger as pessoas contra a injustiça, mesmo alegando que "ele não tinha nenhum desejo de mudar o mundo para apenas um grupo seleto enquanto outros sofrem". Ramza descobre um nome significa nada e a injustiça é usado para mantê-lo, uma crença que ele mantém mesmo quando a Igreja de Glabados marcas dele um herege. Na segunda batalha contra o Barich em Necrohol of Mullonde, Ramza proclama um homem sem orgulho nunca pode ser livre, tornando-se um herói que luta mais para os outros do que para si mesmo. O ponto do caráter de Ramza é mostrar as verdadeiras razões por trás virtude; pessoas que fazem "bom" por manipulação dos outros não são realmente virtuoso, e o verdadeiro "bom", expressa através da justiça, é mostrado por Ramza; falso "bom", expressa por meio da manipulação de boas intenções, é expressa por seu amigo de infância Delita Heiral. Ações heroicas verdadeiras são raramente reconhecidas, mas são necessárias, independentemente da falta de recompensas. História Enfrentando a Corpse Brigade Ramza deseja ser um herói e proteger o nome de sua família, a Casa Beoulve. Ele está matriculado na Academia da Cidade Magica de Gariland, junto com seu melhor amigo, Delita Heiral, um plebeu que se inscreveu para a Academia a pedido de Barbaneth. a família de Delita e sua irmã Tietra foi morta pela praga, e Barbaneth tinha tomado conta deles, apesar de seu status como plebeus, e Ramza e Delita tinham sido melhores amigos desde então. Enquanto ainda um escudeiro, Ramza é pego em uma luta com a Corpse Brigade, um grupo de antigos cavaleiros que foram abandonados no final da Guerra dos Cinquenta Anos, que agora acreditam terem o direito de usurpar a nobreza. Ramza salva Argath Thadalfus, um servo de Marquis Elmdore, de um ataque da Brigada. A pedido de Argath, Ramza desafia as ordens de seu irmão para resgatar Elmdore da Brigade. Ramza, Delita e Argath para para a Cidade Comercial de Dorter para procurar informações, e descubrir que o Marquis está na Areia Rat Sietch de Deserto Zeklaus. Os três aprendizes vão para o deserto para resgatar o Marquis, e enquanto Dycedarg está furioso com Ramza por desobedecer suas ordens, Duque Larg elogia ele. Ramza é atribuído a atacar um grupo de membros da Corpse Brigade liderados por Milleuda Folles em um dos esconderijos da Corpse Brigade. Durante a batalha, Ramza chega a perceber as razões por trás de suas ações. Este, bem como a resposta dos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Céu do Norte, leva tanto Ramza e Delita a duvidarem da moralidade das ações de seu país. Ramza desafia Argath por poupar a vida de Milleuda criando um abismo entre eles. Tragédia na Fortaleza Ziekden Ramza e Delita retornam ao Castelo de Eagrose só para descobrir que a irmã de Delita, Tietra, foi raptada pela Corpse Brigade sob suposição de que ela é uma nobre. Um ataque frontal a Brigade é planejado, mas Delita quer esgueirar-se por trás e resgatar Tietra. O desprezo de Argath para as classes mais baixas leva a uma briga entre ele e Delita, que Ramza rompe-se por chutar Argath fora de seu plantel. Ramza e Delita lançam uma tentativa de resgatar Tietra, mas matam Milleuda e invocar a raiva de seu irmão, Wiegraf Folles, o líder da Corpse Brigade. Wiegraf quer vingar sua irmã, mas é derrotado por Ramza e Delita e foge. Na Batalha de Ziekden Fortress a irmã de Delita é morta pelas próprias pessoas que deveriam resgatá-la. Ramza realiza o tratamento de plebeus pelo céu do norte e os Beoulves é inaceitável, e junta-se Delita em seu ataque de retaliação em Argath, que estava liderando o ataque do céu do norte em vigor na Fortaleza Ziekden e que matou Tietra. O forte detona e Ramza foge, abandonando a Ordem e sua família, pensando que Delita morreu na explosão, juntamente com Tietra. O rapto de Ovelia Ramza muda sua aparência e adota o sobrenome de sua mãe, Lugria, (Ruglia, na versão original americana) para evitar a associação com os Beoulves, e se junta a um grupo de mercenários liderados pelo Cavaleiro Caído Goffard Gaffgarion. O grupo é contratado por Agrias Oaks para proteger a princesa Ovelia Atkascha que é sequestrada por Delita, enviado pelos Templários para mantê-la longe de ambos Larg e Druksmald Goltanna que perseguem o trono de Ivalice via relações com as crianças da família real. Ramza, Agrias, e Gaffgarion capturam Delita nas Cataratas Zeirchele onde Gaffgarion trai Ramza e Agrias, como ele havia sido contratado por Dycedarg para se livrar de Ovelia. Gaffgarion oferece Ramza para acompanhá-lo em sua missão, mas ele se recusa e luta com Gaffgarion por causa da princesa. Ramza resgata Ovelia e Delita deixa ela sob os cuidados de Ramza por enquanto. A conspiração Lucavi Por sugestão do Agrias, Ramza visita o Cardeal Alphonse Delacroix em Lionel. A igreja sendo uma parte imparcial para o conflito sobre o herdeiro do trono, Agrias acredita que a princesa estaria segura com o cardeal. No caminho, eles resgatam Mustadio Bunansa, um homem sendo caçado por um grupo de mercenários do Baert Trading Company que querem a Auracite que esta com ele. Mustadio se junta ao grupo de Ramza sem dizer-lhe sobre a auracite. Eles chegam no Castelo de Lionel, e Delacroix lhes diz mais sobre a auracite, também conhecida como o Pedra Santa, e os Zodiac Braves. Segundo a lenda, os Zodiac Braves uma vez salvaram Ivalice, cada um empunhando um artefato poderoso com poderes mágicos. Deixando Ovelia e Agrias em Lionel, Ramza acompanha Mustadio para sua casa em Clockwork City of Goug onde eles descobrem que a Baert Trading Company está trabalham para o Cardeal obter as auracites. Percebendo que Agrias e Ovelia estão em perigo, eles fazem o seu caminho de volta em direção a Lionel por uma rota alternativa. Eles resgatam Agrias depois que ela escapa, mas eles são levados a pensar que Ovelia seria executada, apenas para descobrir que era uma armadilha preparada por Gaffgarion. Ramza descobre a verdade sobre as Pedras Sagradas: eles estão ligados aos demônios Lucavi, um dos quais, Cúchulainn, possui Delacroix. Ramza derrota Cúchulainn e empreendimentos para o Cidade Real de Lesalia para avisar que seu irmão mais velho Zalbaag parar a guerra. No caminho para Lesalia, Ramza resgata Orran Durai, o enteado do legendário herói de guerra Cidolfus Orlandeau. Em Lesalia, Ramza é confrontado por Zalmour Lucianada, um Examinador de heresia para a Igreja de Glabados, e o marca um herege pelo assassinato do cardeal, como lhe tendo sido possuído por um demônio é coberto pela igreja. Com a ajuda de sua irmã Alma, Ramza frustra a tentativa de Zalmour detê-lo. Captura de Alma Ramza e Alma voltam ao Orbonne Monastery, como Alma lembra que a Pedra de Virgem está lá, mas os Cavaleiros Templários alcançam a primeira pedra e capturam Alma. Wiegraf, agora um cavaleiro templário, torna-se possuído pelo demônio Lucavi Belias. Desesperado para não deixar Alma sofrer o mesmo destino que Tietra, Ramza parte para o Castelo de Riovanes depois de saber que ela está sendo mantida lá. No caminho, ele ajuda Rapha Galthena, a Skyseer a serviço do Grão-Duque Gerrith Barrington de Riovanes, escapar de seu serviço. Ramza lança seu ataque ao Castelo Riovanes, e embora ele destrói Belias e afasta o Marquis Elmdore agora possuído, Alma acaba nas mãos de Folmarv Tengille, o líder dos Cavaleiros Templários e o anfitrião de Hashmal, o segundo em comando dos demônios Lucavi. Mais problemas Ramza muda sua aparência de novo e tenta avisar Cidolfus Orlandeau do que o Lucavi estão fazendo, e ganha um novo inimigo, a filha de Folmarv, Meliadoul Tengille, que não tem conhecimento da trama Lucavi. Ele ajuda Delita a livrar de Zalmour e chega no Forte Besselat logo depois de Mossfungus foi disperso entre a Ordem do céu do norte e abre a eclusa Besselat, evitando uma batalha em larga escala. Ramza recruta Orlandeau para a sua causa, e define ir para o Castelo Limberry, a fortaleza do Marquis Elmdore, na crença de Alma está lá. Ramza só encontra uma batalha com Zalera, o Lucavi que possui Elmdore. E ajuda Meliadoul a derrotar Zalera, e ela revela que Dycedarg também recebeu uma Pedra Santa das mãos dos templários. Ramza vai para casa e descobrir que Zalbaag e Dycedarg lutaram, como Zalbaag descobriu que Dycedarg matou seu pai para se tornar o chefe da casa. Zalbaag derrota Dycedarg, mas quando Dycedarg se transforma em Adrammelech, ele oprime Zalbaag e ataca Ramza, mas é derrotado. A batalha com Ultima Ramza vai para o S. Mullonde Temple, onde ele é forçado a combater um Zalbaag morto-vivo. Ramza descobre com a morte de Marcel Funebris que Folmarv está levando Alma ao Orbonne Monastery onde um portal para o Necrohol of Mullonde está localizado, onde ele pretende ressuscitar Ultima, a líder dos Lucavi, usando o corpo de Alma como um vaso. Ramza batalha com os asseclas de Folmarv, interceptando-o no Cemitério de Aeronaves pouco antes dele poder realizar a cerimônia. Folmarv transforma em Hashmal, mas Ramza o derrota. Hashmal se sacrifica para reviver Ultima, mas Alma resiste, e reaparece em seu corpo original. É revelado que Ramza é um descendente do homem que derrotou a Sumo Serafim no passado e selou os Lucavi. Ramza derrota a Serafim, e as aeronaves explodem. Ramza foge de Ivalice com sua irmã, mas para o público, eles fazem um funeral (sem corpo), embora a igreja se recusa a realizar uma cerimônia para Ramza como ele foi estigmatizado como um herege. Orran mostra sua apreciação para a memória de Ramza, passando para frente a história escrita da Guerra dos Leões para vários descendentes que mais tarde seria chamado de Durai Papers. Os registros oficiais não conseguem sequer mencionar o nome de Ramza; sua identidade e a verdade por trás da guerra dos leões são apenas descobertos centenas de anos mais tarde, quando Arazlam Durai descobre as escritas de Orran, que a igreja tinha tentado esconder do povo. Jogabilidade Classe básica de Ramza é Squire. Ramza é eficaz como um Monk devido à seu alto Brave. Diferente de outros Squires, Ramza pode equipar a maioria das armas e armaduras usadas por Knights que lhe permite ter o HP de um Knight, mas a mobilidade e habilidades de um Squire, e Mettle em vez de Fundaments. Classe Squire de Ramza não pode usar equipamentos e armas de um Knight no Capítulo 1; o jogador deve esperar até o Capítulo 2 para ter essa opção. Além disso, como um Squire Ramza não pode equipar machados, ao contrário dos outros Squires genéricos. Ramza tem movimentos únicos sob o comando Mettle, Como Chant, Shout, Steel, e Ultima. Ultima deve ser aprendida por Ramza sendo atacados pelo feitiço, que é semelhante à forma que um Blue Mage iria aprender uma habilidade, e para tornar as coisas mais complicadas, ele não pode aprender Ultima antes do início do Capítulo 4 porque sua Squire ganha novas habilidades como ele progride. Três sprites diferentes são usados em Ramza durante todo o jogo; quando suas mudanças Sprite, ele ganha acesso a novas habilidades de Squire. Adquirir Ultima geralmente é realizado durante as duas batalhas anteriores a Zalera, em que Ramza deve enfrentar dois Ultima Demons disfarçados como seres humanos: Celia e Lettie. Ele também pode ser aprendido com o Ultima Demon presente na luta com Zalbaag. Estatísticas e equipamento Ramza começa o jogo com um Bravery e Faith no 70, e vem equipado com o Broadsword, Leather Cap, Clothing, e Battle Boots. Como Ramza é o protagonista e, um membro permanente do grupo. Rendezvous Quando lutou no décima primeira batalha Rendezvous: All-Star Melee, ele é dois níveis mais elevados do que a unidade implantada com o nível mais alto. Ele começa com 70 Bravery e Faith, e é um Knight. Ele vem equipado com o Ragnarok, Venetian Shield, Crystal Helm, Crystal Mail, e Guardian Bracelet. Ele tem acesso aos comandos Arts of War e Item, e as habilidades First Strike, Safeguard, e Move +3. Outras aparições Ramza também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy series|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy XIV'' como um NPC. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend e um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como cartas. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como cartas. Aparições fora da série Ramza também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora da série: *''Lord of Vermilion'' como cartas. *''Rise of Mana'' como um chefe. *''Heavenstrike Rivals'' como um personagem jogável. *''Little Noah'' como um personagem jogável. *''Knights of the Crystals'' como cartas. Galeria Ramza alma chocobo.jpg|Arte de Ramza e Alma montando chocobos. FFT-WotL art.jpg|Ramza com o elenco de Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Luso and Ramza.jpg|Arte de Luso e Ramza para Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Balthier and Ramza.jpg|Arte de Balthier e Ramza para Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Delita and Ramza.jpg|Arte de Delita e Ramza paara Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. Ramza-and-Gunner-2008-Akihiko-Yoshida.png|Arte "Ramza & Gunner" de 2008 por Akihiko Yoshida. Ramza-Beoulve-Squire-FFT-Artwork.png|Arte inicial de Ramza como um escudeiro. Ramza-Beoulve-Mercenary-FFT-Artwork.png|Arte inicial de Ramza como um mercenário. Ramza-Beoulve-Heretic-FFT-Artwork.png|Arte inicial de Ramza como um herege. Curiosidades *Ramza tem muitas coisas em comum com Basch fon Ronsenburg de Final Fantasy XII, já que ambos são marcados como traidores por toda Ivalice, mas eles ainda procuram fazer o que acham que é certo. *Além disso, Marche Radiuju, o protagonista de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, tem uma forte semelhança física com Ramza. *Ramza só saca a espada em cutscenes uma vez, quando Wiegraf Folles começa sua mudança para sua forma demoníaca fora de Orbonne Monastery. Ramza sempre tenta usar a negociação, mesmo quando pessoas estão empenhadas em atacá-lo. *Embora seja possível mudar o nome de Ramza em Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, devido ao jogo usar cutscenes renderizadas, outras personagens ainda vão mencioná-lo pelo nome de "Ramza". *As três cores representados na arte de Ramza em seu equipamento inicial são o mesmo conjunto de cores que compõem a roupa de Luso em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. *Embora o final do jogo pode parecer ambíguo, Yasumi Matsuno confirmou que Ramza está vivo e passou a ter outra aventura em um país diferente.https://twitter.com/#!/YasumiMatsuno/status/169572953686683648 No entanto, ele também acrescentou que cabe a interpretação do jogador.https://twitter.com/YasumiMatsuno/status/171048979080019970 *Arte de Ramza para sua aparência no Capítulo 1 mostra ele segurando uma espada. Esta weapon type não está no jogo. Referência es:Ramza Beoulve fr:Ramza Beoulve it:Ramza Beoulve en:Ramza Beoulve Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Legends de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade